The present invention relates in general to hoists and in particular to a new and useful hoist having a braking arrangement which compensates for abrupt acceleration of loads carried by the hoist, with abrupt changes in such loads.
The hoist of this kind is disclosed in German Utility Model No. 7,934,679. In that design, a braking device comprises a closed cylinder which is secured to the displacement piston and filled with a fluid, a fixed separating piston which is inserted in the cylinder and by which the cylinder is subdivided into a first and second cylinder space, and a throttling and shut-off device which is inserted in a conduit provided in the separating piston. Aside from the considerably expensive manufacture of such a hydraulically or pneumatically operated braking device, disturbances in operation may occur, since leaks at the joints between parts which are to be sealed against each other, are inevitable in the long run, and a satisfactory operation is not ensured over longer periods of time.